My Forever, Your Forever
by mama rocks
Summary: Forever' is not the same for Ianto as it is for Jack, so how can they make 'forever' promises? Set at the end of 'Something Borrowed'.


Owen and Toshiko fell through the hub doors laughing tiredly, quickly followed by Jack and Ianto.

'How are they ever going to believe that they all forgot the wedding entirely?' asked Owen.

'They'll do that very British thing and not talk about it' said Jack. 'They'll be embarrassed at how drunk they got and will assure each other they had a wonderful time, it was a beautiful ceremony, the bride looked lovely etc etc etc' he continued.

The team dispersed to workstations to quickly tie up loose ends before leaving for home. Owen concluded his notes on the Nostrovite implantation. Ianto and Toshiko continued arrangements with the temporary staff they had placed at the hotel.

Jack had retreated to his office. Weddings always had a nostalgic effect on him. They were a time of family celebration and he had not seen his family for so long. This wedding had been particularly joyful because one of his team was doing something normal, having a normal life...almost.

He opened his personal safe in search of the item he had decided to give Ianto earlier today. He found the photos of his own wedding to Laura and paused to linger over old memories. Ianto opened the office door and approached warily.

'Owen and Tosh have gone home' he said.

Jack just nodded and began to put away his treasures. Ianto leaned over him and held the hand that contained the picture.

'Tell me about her' he whispered.

Jack looked at him but Ianto just held his gaze.

'It was in the early years of the 20th century...she was a woman of her time... she wanted the ring and the ceremony' said Jack. 'It was a beautiful day, but even as I said my vows I knew I would leave her...and soon...in time for her to make another life for herself' he continued.

'She didn't know about you?...about Torchwood?' asked Ianto.

'No...I loved her enough to leave her...but not enough to share my life with her' said Jack sadly.

He placed the photograph back in the box and pocketed what he had been searching for. He slowly placed the box back in his safe.

'Ianto do you want to get married?' he asked.

Ianto smiled at him.

'Are you proposing to me Harkness?' he laughed.

'No' responded Jack 'I just want to know what you feel about these things.'

Ianto nodded and sat back on his chair.

'I always assumed I would get married, have children...especially after meeting Lisa....we had so many plans.....but then I met you....well... marriage and you don't go together so I had to choose....' he said. 'I don't regret that choice Jack so don't beat yourself up about depriving me of a real life...it doesn't get any more real than this...and I won't give up any of it willingly' he continued harshly.

Jack smiled up at his young lover. Ianto could get quite adamant when he thought someone was trying to tell him what was good for him as Jack knew from past experience. He held the young man's hands in his and was serious.

'Ianto I can't give you forever we both know that. In all the millennia that I will live I know there will be other lovers and possibly other loves. I can't give you my forever but I can give you your forever...I want to stay with you for as long as we've got' he said gently.

Ianto smiled at the older man and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Thank you' he whispered.

But Jack had not finished.

'I can't give you forever... but I can give you something that will be yours forever...for both our forevers' he continued.

He took a gold bangle from his pocket. It was very delicate and felt warm to the touch when Ianto held it.

'Where...and when...I come from these bangles are traditionally given to children on their official name day. Families gather and the child is named and the bangle placed on their wrist' explained Jack. 'They wear it always...I took mine off when I took another name....this one has my real name engraved inside.'

Ianto turned the bangle to look at the name and opened his mouth to speak, but Jack placed fingers on his lips.

'Don't speak it out loud....it's just for you' he said softly. 'My people traditionally exchange bangles when they take a life partner... and I want you to have mine' he continued. 'It will be part of me that will be with you forever. Nobody else has ever had it....I will never take it from you.'

Jack had tears in his eyes. Ianto realised he was telling him that if he accepted Jack's gift it would remain with him always...when he was at rest in one of the drawers in the morgue part of Jack would still be with him...for Jack's forever.

There were no words to convey the emotions so the two men just held each other. Eventually Ianto broke the hug and straightened up, he placed the bangle over his own wrist and looked at Jack with shining eyes.

'It feels warm' he said.

'The gold is slightly psychic' replied Jack. 'It will warm if I am thinking about you...' he stumbled ... 'or if I am remembering you.'

Ianto gulped thinking of a time when the bangle might be the only warm thing about him. He looked up at Jack.

'I have something to show you.........something for when I'm gone....something to look after you when I can't do it' he whispered.

Jack looked at him. They did not usually talk of such things. They both knew a time was coming when Jack would be here without Ianto. By tacit agreement they tried not to dwell but to enjoy what they had. However it would appear they had both spent time thinking about it privately.

Ianto pulled Jack over to his personal computer and opened up a screen.

'You're not supposed to be able to access my personal files' laughed Jack.

'But you knew I could' answered Ianto.

Jack just smiled because he had known for some time that Ianto was too clever to be kept out of anything he had a desire to see.

Ianto showed Jack a programme he had created and Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the password 'Boeshane'. He looked at Ianto genuinely surprised this time. Ianto shrugged.

'You talk in your sleep sir' he smiled.

Ianto indicated the screen, across it ran the sentence.

'What can I do for you sir?'

Jack smiled and Ianto indicated he should type in a question, Jack wrote.

'Where will I find the Milling file?' Up came the answer.

'Archive 4, shelf 204, box 3.'

Jack laughed.

'Much as I love your ability to find anything I ask for that won't be what I miss about you' he said.

'Ask it something else' insisted Ianto.

'Where is the best place to get blood stains out of my coat?'

Jack thought he would have the programme stumped but back came the answer.

'Arnold's Dry Cleaners on the High Street. Ask for Arnold personally..he is paid to be discreet.'

This time Jack laughed aloud.

'Can this thing tell me anything?' he joked.

'Try it' laughed Ianto.

Jack did. He asked it question after question related to Torchwood past and present, where files were, the key to the alien artefacts safe, the results on specific alien autopsies, where the best Chinese food could be ordered from and so on, until Jack gave up throwing his hands in the air and admitting defeat.

'Wow Ianto' he gasped.

'I don't know how technology will change in the future...but the programme will likely live longer than me.....I hope it helps you when I'm gone' said Ianto sadly.

'It won't be able to hug me, to laugh with me... but thank you' said Jack.

Jack typed in one last question.

'Do you love me?'

One word appeared immediately.

'FOREVER'

Jack stifled a sob and pulled his lover into his arms.

The two men took a few moments to relish the gifts they had given each other and the love that had inspired them. Then they looked at each other and grinned.

'I think that's enough romance for one day....let's go to bed' said Jack.

With a salacious wink he ran to his bedroom shedding clothes as he went.

Ianto looked again at the circlet of gold around his wrist. Yes he decided, all the hopes and dreams he had sacrificed were worth this one man.

'Iantoooo' shouted Jack.

And Ianto went to join his captain.


End file.
